Measles
Measles are a very popular and known disease located on Dereliquo. Measles is considered not just a disease but also creatures, people or animals. Any living thing can get the Mealses disease. Disease Measles was a disease that has believed to have primarly formed in StinkBoy's Al. At that time, the disease wasn't very powerful or known about. Rumors say that The Quench Corporation took samples of the disease to use as a biological weapon aganist their enemies. The Quench Corporation still had left some Measles on Dereliquo by mistake. The original disease left on Dereliquo was weak, and wasn't discovered at all. Quench Corporation Mealse Project 1 The Quench Corporation had successfully taken the Measle disease off the planet. They had found out about the disease by mistake, after one of the civilians who lived in complete isolation in The Measle Forest had reported to Quench Officials that he had be physically deformed. He was quickly taken in and was never heard of again. They took him and studied him carefully. He had gotten a very rare and new disease. The disease was going to physically deform him into a something horrible. The Quench Scientists had found out that the disease was very weak at the time and could grow into something even bigger. The results could wipe 1/5 of the population out. The Quench quickly took whatever was related to the disease and took it off the planet. Such immense power could surely drive someone crazy and ruin their lives, which is what the Quench wanted. They claimed to have taken it off the planet to counter the results of the disease. Mostly nobody was told this, nor knew of the disease. Only Quench CO officials. The The Quench Corporation had started to enhance the Measle Sample and planned to use it as a Biological Weapon. The Measle Out Break The Quench had started making test labs across the outer layers of StinkBoy's Al and The Badlands to test, study and enhance the Measle Samples. The result of enhancing the disease and giving them to paitents was a bad idea and the patients were physically and mentally deformed and destroyed the scientists and the labs. The samples were later recovered by the Quench CO and were dumped into the Measle Forest. Some samples were still released into the public though giving some civs the disease. Measles Measles can be anything living, as long as it has a Measle Disease Sample in them. Measlse Creatures are any living body deformed physically. If the disease is very strong the living thing can also be deformed mentally. If it is successfully deformed by Measles, it is considered a Measle. Measles take on many forms. The most common are the orgin of the disease, the worm-like larva creatures. These worm-like creatures can evolve into bigger, stronger creatures by growing 6 little arms and a head. Measle Control The 'worms' can bite other bodies and transfer the disease. The worms can also 'latch' onto people and control the bodies. There can be about 5-6 worms on a single body, the more worms on a body, the more control they have over the body. Meaning if there is only 1 worm on a single body, the worm may only have a limited time to control it. The worms are very little and are weak which also applies to the worms controlling bodies. If 1 worm is controlling 1 single body the worm is going to have bad control over it. For example the new body may have very bad movement, it may not be able to move it's arms, or it can't move it's legs so it cuts them off and slowly tries to crawl.